


Let's be still

by brittmchugh13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Budding Relationship, Complete, Langst, M/M, One Shot, keith needs to talk more, lance realises his feelings, rivals to fuckbuddies, to something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittmchugh13/pseuds/brittmchugh13
Summary: It was inevitable, really.





	

It was inevitable, really.

It first started after a mission where Lance - okay, yeah, _he_ can admit it was stupid and reckless, it was something even Keith wouldn't do - but nooooo, no-one else could tell him he was wrong, because fuck it, if it had gone according to his plan, everything would have worked out _perfectly_ \- but instead it ended with his ass being saved by Keith (again, it's the sixth time, not like Lance is counting) and a lecture from Shiro.

Everyone was kind enough to exit the room while Lance got fucking _reamed_ by Shiro, giving him privacy to leave in tears- except Keith, fucking Keith, had to be outside the door when Lance stormed out.

So Lance did the only thing that felt right: he sneered at Keith through blurry eyes. "What, come to give me a lecture too?"

Keith glared back and pushed off from the wall he had been leaning on. "Yes, because that was a fucking stupid thing you did there!"

Lance scoffed and angrily wiped away the tears that were forming - he did not need his over reactive tear ducts to be acting up now - and spat back, "Yeah, as if you can tell me shit, mister I'll-take-Zarkon-on-myself."

Lance saw Keith's hands tighten into fists at his side, and the part of him that was still flooded with after-battle adrenaline, the part of him that was humiliated and embarrassed and just downright _down_ , thought, _Good_. A fist fight would get rid of these feelings.

Keith strode towards Lance and the Blue paladin started putting his hands up - to defend, to attack, he still couldn't get a read on Keith's actions or expressions - but too late, too late, because Keith's fist was connecting with his jaw and Lance was staggering back, and before Lance could even think about a counter-attack, Keith's hands were rough on his face and his lips were on his, and all Lance could think of was, _Oh_.

And Keith wasn't gentle, his teeth were everywhere, and Lance wasn't expecting the kiss, so it was sloppy and (frankly) kinda gross, but then Lance got his feet under him and took control because, _fuck_ , he liked feeling Keith's hot breath on his skin and the feel of Keith's stupid mullet under his fingers, and he will not let Keith's horrible kissing skills ruin this moment for him.

When they finally separated, Lance was pushed against the wall with the beginnings of a hard-on, and he and Keith were breathing hard. So Lance said the only thing that came to mind: "What the _fuck_ was that for?" And Keith just gave him this look that said, _You're an idiot_ , before kissing his lips once, twice, and then walking away from Lance.

What came after that were a lot more make out sessions, typically in deserted hallways, some sloppy handjobs, but nothing afterwards. Keith would walk away, leaving Lance confused and still turned on, and damn, if leaving him hanging didn't make Lance want _more_. Lance wasn't ashamed of it, hell, he recognised that the release of all that sexual tension and anger and aggression and just the stuff that crawls under his skin was good for both of them- they're more focussed in training, and more in sync with the team, and forming Voltron is easier.

But Lance has always been a talker, and in his past relationships, he would always be sure where he stood with the other. And that was what was most frustrating with Keith: the boy just never talked. Were they fuckbuddies? Was this just a release? Was Lance just the closest and most available warm body Keith could get his hands on? Lance didn't know, and it was driving him fucking _insane_.

And then everything changed.

They had just saved another planet from the Galra's evil clutches - all thanks to Lance's quick thinking and definitely not because Pidge discovered a strategic weakness and had Voltron target it - and naturally, they were enjoying the after party the locals threw them.

Lance was in the middle of flirting with a particularly buxom alien lady (he thinks, he's not sure, but they're tittering at his jokes and until they tell him to back away, he will continue to shower them with bad jokes and even worse pick up lines) when he hears laughter. And it's not that it was unexpected, there are a lot of them packed in a small space, and everyone is relieved they didn't all die, but Lance knew, he knew, it was Keith's laughter. So he stops mid-sentence and his head snaps towards the sound because, fuck, Keith's laughter is a beautiful thing, more so for being rare.

And just the sight of him - head thrown back, eyes closed, face open and just happy-

something sharp in his chest

_oh, that's what this is_

-and Lance is struggling to catch his breath and his wits when the alien he was flirting with puts a concerned hand on his shoulder, so he slaps a smile on and tries to ignore the pain.

Because he has never made Keith laugh like that. And, _fuck_ , he wants to. 

With this realisation burning through his chest and his gut, with it muddling his thinking, he just stops functioning. He can't even stomach the food Hunk so carefully prepared for him, he can't focus on Allura's pretty smile, he can't hear Shiro's sharp "Watch out!" before getting wiped by the Gladiator in training- he's a mess, he knows it, but the only way to fix it is the one thing he _really_ doesn't want to do which is: Talk to Keith.  

And, thankfully for Lance, Keith is more concerned with Voltron and is bullheaded, so after Lance's accident in the training room, he followed.

"What was that?" His sharp voice made Lance wince, but Lance isn't chicken enough to back away.

"Listen, Keith, we need to talk." And it just shows how far gone Lance is when he thinks that the crease between Keith's eyebrows is fucking adorable.

"Talk about what?"

Lance sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing his hand over his suddenly aching head. "I hate to ask, because it makes me seem all needy, and damn, look at me, I can get anyone I want but- Keith, what are we? No. What am I to you? Because-" and this is where Lance stumbles, because, oh because, does he really want to let Keith know this? It has the potential to destroy everything they have, everything Voltron is, and hell, Lance doesn't want to let the universe be in jeopardy because of his stupid feelings, but- "To me, Keith, you're more than a casual hook up in the corridor." And his eyes meet Keith's surprised gaze, and so he continues: "Listen, I don't want to pressure you, and if what we have, what we are right now, is enough for you, that's fine. But I can't go on like this, and either- either we stop this now, or, or-" And Lance can't continue anymore because there's something stuck in his throat. 

And Keith's voice is surprisingly gentle when he takes Lance's hand and says, "Or what, Lance?"

So Lance takes a deep breath, brings himself to meet Keith's violet eyes (really, who has violet eyes?), and blurts, "Be my boyfriend. For real. We did everything backwards, and hell, I only just realised this is what I want- but. I want you. I want to make you laugh and I want to hold you in public, and I want to boast about you to people and aliens, and I want to wake up with you next to me. But. Only if you want that too." 

And Keith's smile is blinding, and Lance's chest is tight, but Keith pulls him into a gentle kiss and presses their foreheads together and says, "Yes, of course, you _idiot_."

And the inside of Lance's chest is a sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I never thought I'd get back into the fanfiction writing groove, but I guess Klance is a more demanding master than I anticipated.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading about my trashbag sons.  
> Title taken from "Let's be Still" by The Head and The Heart.


End file.
